fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TDD25
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TDD25 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Talk page archived. TDD25 (talk) 14:58, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Talk page archived. TDD25 (talk) 04:10, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Size Chart. Hey there TDD! Just wanted to ask if we could get someone to make a chart of the sizes of the vivosaurs compared to a human, based on the sizes of their real life incarnations. I'd do it myself, except that I dont have Photoshop or technical skill when it comes to computers. CryoKing96 (talk) 19:13, April 24, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Ooh! Ooh! hand pick me! Pick me! Pleeeeeease!!!! This is exactly the kind of thing that would be PERFECT for me to help with on the wiki and it's a brilliant idea CryoKing! BakuganFossil (talk) 20:12, April 24, 2015 (UTC)BakuganFossil Why thanks, Bak. Thats really nice of you say! (And thanks for volunteering.) CryoKing96 (talk) 21:48, April 24, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 No, thank YOU! I really hope TDD25 approves. BakuganFossil (talk) 22:13, April 24, 2015 (UTC)BakuganFossil So do I, Bak. So do I. CryoKing96 (talk) 23:00, April 24, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 TDd, your mesage has been received and noted. (I knew something was off about the lengths of the Frontiers vivos) I was think of size charts for the Champions models rather than the Frontiers ones, but maybe we'll do both. CryoKing96 (talk) 12:39, April 27, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Hello, I'm new here! Hi, thanks for the message. I added actually added the info needed image (I hope it is good enough, if it's too out of place or whatever, then feel free to tell me what to do to fix it with font, color, etc. or replace it with a new one) because I wanted to create the template for the vivasaur pages for Fossil FIghters Frontier. I think I probably may have broken a rule somewhere, but it's been about a month and there's still next to no info, walthrough-wise, on the web, so I figured I may as well help by adding to the info. However, there wasn't even any obvious template that I found, so I figured I'd start by creating a rough draft for the first one, and F-raptor got the dubious honor. I'm really sorry if I broke any rules by not contacting anyone first, I promise I'll try to go by the book next time. Feel free to trash the whole thing if you think that's best, I totally understand. Or if it is salvagable, feel free to do whatever you want with it. Actually, I say you, since I believe you are a mod, but I really mean anyone who is a part of this wiki's leadership. I'll look that up on my own, later. (See update)Lastly, I want to create an unofficial wiki page where people can write down what type of fossils and random encounters they've found on each of the dig sites. Can I do that, and if so, how? And since the page may have potential spoilers, (i.e. late game fossil names/ locations) is there something I should do because of that? Also, do you know how the page could aqquire a map of the areas, through screenshots or something? It wouldn't be necessary, but it would make things easier. I think this would help, since it would alow us to gather data immediately instead of waiting for all the pages to be formatted. It would also possibly work for other data, like data for vivasaurs, buggies, tournaments, etc. Anyway, thanks for the message, and sorry for the long reply. I may be sporadic in my contributions due to my personal life, but I'll still try to be involved. Echoloco (talk) 00:22, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Update: Upon looking through some of the pages of the wiki, I realized two things. 1) You guys already have most of the data thanks to that excel one sheet, so that page won't be necessary, and 2) It looks I accidentally avoided breaking the rules of not waiting for two weeks until after March 25th, posting speculation as fact, and posting spoilers (except for that one blurb about Saskue, which might be a spoiler, I'm not sure). From what I've seen so far, I don't think I broke any rules, though I'm sure it was a internet type faux-pas by coming out of nowhere like that, although I haven't read everything, so I'm not sure I'm in the clear yet. Also, it looks like what I did with the template could fall under the Project: Vivasaurs thing. I don't want to officially join the project, but I'm happy to chip in. Echoloco (talk) 00:34, April 29, 2015 (UTC) One last thing, and then I should be finished bugging you. I uploaded some images that would be useful for the template (basically placeholder images for various icons in the game, I'm afraid I don't have enough time to get really good nice looking ones) and then I realized I should have checked to see if they already existed only AFTER I finished uploading them. While most of them turned out to be new, the stance ones turned out to be not needed, so I'm sorry for that. I'll be sure to be more careful in the future. Echoloco (talk) 02:02, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey TDD25, would you mind if I made wiki pages for the cretaceous dinosaurs (Sauroposiedon, Triceratops, and Tyrannosaurus)? I'm new here &want to help out in any way possible. Also, I've noticed there are no pages for Fossil Fighters Frontier characters yet. Would you mind if I mada a few to get started? Triceraman (talk) 18:08, May 20, 2015 (UTC)Triceraman Reply Thanks, and i think we'll stick with localized sizes. Uh, though when we get around to Frontier Vivosaurs, do you think we should use the size the game gives or their actual/metric converted to English sizes? BakuganFossil (talk) 02:11, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Okee doke, thanks! BakuganFossil (talk) 04:03, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Guidelines for Trivia Edits Okay, so I've looked around at the forum and such and can't find what I'm looking for. When posting to the Trivia section of a page, what kind of stuff should we not post? I was looking at the T-Rex Lord page and someone had added this comment : *''Despite its Fossilary description stating that it has unique patterns between each individual, if the Medal Bank is used to get more than one T-Rex Lord, they all have the same pattern. '' My first reaction was to edit in a comment about how the Fossilary descriptions of Super Evolvers are in-universe notes on the vivosaurs and thus not necessarily applicable to us. Am I in the wrong to do that? On a related note, am I allowed to add pics like this, to the wiki?: CryoKing96 (talk) 20:12, June 5, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Tanks for tha clarification! CryoKing96 (talk) 10:30, June 8, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Cerato Categories Not Working Hey TDD, The categories box on the Cerato (DS) page isnt working. Whenever the page is refreshed after adding categories, they dont show up. I checked teh source code and the category labels are all there -in duplicate in some cases. I dont have enough know-how to fix it. Can you send help? The vivosaur navbox is also in the code but not showing up, by the way. CryoKing96 (talk) 17:55, July 3, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 saying I played the games was just my way of citing. I Also thing there should be more pages on the charaters from frontier. The game has been out for a while now. Hi.LGP (talk) 09:12, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey, so I know how you said that we should not edit any pages about mid or late game storyline, but looking at the page on Nibbles. I saw that there was a lot of missing information, like how he does not have just one battle form, but he evolves into different battle forms durring later points in the game, could I have permisson to edit the information on the nibbles page? GrandPiano (talk) 01:13, July 10, 2015 (UTC)